


Queen mollery: Chronicles: alcohol and cookies

by patal



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: Is any of this real?





	Queen mollery: Chronicles: alcohol and cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title could also easily be I hate straight people lmao but I guess I'm to nice to call it that. Anyway hey look this is back! With how I've had to listen to straight family members complain about gays for six months with no escape thanks to good for nothing covid-19! So I a lot motivation to write stuff like this

A ginger haired , green eyed maid with ginger fox ears and a fluffy tail was lying on the couch after a hard days work of drinking alcohol and eating cookies and maybe some sweeping here and there when she was oh okay from out of no sleep by the sound of loud heels again across the marble floor. Hey what the hell is all that rackets, I'm trying to sleep! 

oh Lexie, I'm sorry to disturb you. But I just can't sleep. I have to much on my mind. A beautiful woman with mocha colored skin, wearing a soft white robe over her matching nightgown and heeled slippers with a puff ball on it dark long dark hair up in a bun asked. 

The maid blushes at how cute and pretty mollery is before shaking her head to snap herself out of her sudden trance and waves her queen off. Forgot about it. It's fine, so what's up?  
i-its just that grewing all I used to see on tv were straight couples or a bunch of white princess's. I always believed I could never be who I really was in life because I wasn't straight or white. and yet here I am. So how can I be sure this isn't a dream? 

The ginger hair maid looked synthetic and nodded. I hear ya girly. But you've been here in fancher for a while now so its gotta be real right? No dream or made up fantasy world can hold up for that long without it falling apart or you being ripped out of it.  
Y-yeah uh I guess your right about that. Of course I'm right. Laxie sits on the couch and pats the other side for mollery to sit down there. Here, she pours a glass of red wine and holds out a cookie from the tray on the coffee table. Eat, drink. And try and not over think to much alright. 

Mollery laughed and accepted her offerings. Yeah, Alright.

**Author's Note:**

> here are all my gay af original characters https://patall.livejournal.com/449.html


End file.
